Endless curse
by bookleaf
Summary: It has been years after the curse was broken. Akito receives a letter from Ren who threatens to release the curse on the Juunishi children. Each family goes into hiding for 12 years, but now they're back... and so is the curse! --- now rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1 Some years later

**Author's Note****: this is my first Fanfic; if I did this wrong please don't throw rocks at me! Okay... This first chapter doesn't have too much going on, neither dos the second one now I think about it... But I promise the third chapter will be better! (hopefully) Enjoy.**

**Summery****: It has been years after the curse was broken, all is peaceful and happy. In till Akito receives a letter from Ren who threatens to release the curse on their children. Each family goes into hiding for 12 years, thinking it's now safe, each family returns back home... As well as the curse!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own fruits basket! PLEASE_ DON'T_ SUE_ ME_ !**

**Endless Curse**

**Chapter 1 – Some years later**

The day promised to be a hot one. Even though it was early morning, the summer sun shone heavily onto the Sohma estate. A small breeze made the cheery blossoms on the trees sway ever so slightly. Birds and crickets chirped and whistled in the background of the calm, peaceful aura. Anyone who had free time were outside, enjoying the grounds before the day came to its hottest.

An average height woman was happily walking down one of the many paths of the Sohma estate. The gravel crunched under her sandals as she walked, her jay blue summer's dress swishing against her knees. Golden brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight; as did her hair that grew pass her shoulders, the exact same color as her eyes.

Tohru paused, turning around to search the area behind her. Even though the years that had passed had made her more mature, the childlike wonder never once left her face. As she raised her hand to shield her face from the sun, something glittered from her fourth finger of her left hand.

"Katsuya-kun? Katsuya-kun! We'll be late! Come out, come out wherever you are!" she called, her light voice carrying across the ground. Suddenly one of the flower bushes shook, as if a violent wind was tossing it about. A three-year-old boy with brilliant orange hair ran out from within it.

"Sorry mama! I threw my ball and I had to go get it!" He said, running toward her while holding the new bouncy ball his father had given him. Tohru smiled, bent down and ran her fingers threw his hair to get the leaves out.

"That's all right." She said warmly, finished with his hair and now taking his hand. "Are you going to show your ball to Naota-kun when we get there?" She asked, both of them continuing down the path. Katsuya nodded.

"And to Uncle Haru-san and Auntie Rin-san!" He said excitedly, his golden brown eyes blinking up at her.

"I'm sure they'll love it!"

***

"What dos it do?" The man asked, holding the small rubber ball in front of him, eyeing its every feature. Katsuya and a boy stood beside the man kneeling at their height, all gazing intently at the toy that was held in his fingertips. The man's hair was short and spiky, with a most unusual coloring; white with black roots. His eyes were docile blue and he curiously had many earrings piercing his ears. As he had said many times "people should wear what suits them." but since becoming a father he had given up on some of the accessories he always wore and had shirts that would cover the tattoo on his arm.

"It's a bouncy ball, Uncle Haru-san! When you hit it against the ground, it bounces really, really high!" Katsuya exclaimed breathlessly.

The three guys were in Haru and Rin's living room of their house. Just sitting on the couches nearby were Tohru and Rin, drinking tea while smiling as they watched the trio.

"Haru seems no older then them whenever one of Naota's friends come over." The black haired woman said, absently stirring her tea. Her hair was still cropped short, she never tried to grow it back, but it had smoothed out after the years and looked nice on her.

Tohru smiled more warmly then ever. "Yes, even Kyo-kun dos that sometimes… Its nice seeing them have so much fun with the children though."

"Even if it's Toomuch fun sometimes?" Rin asked, one eyebrow raised. Then smiled to answer her own question. Tohru smiled too at the thought of all the trouble they'd managed to cause. Charging through the house in till something broke, clambering on the roof... The list went on.

"Here! Here Papa! I'll show you how it works!" came Naota's excited voice from across the room. Tohru and Rin both looked up just in time to see Haru pass the ball to his son. Naota looked exactly like his father; both shared the same bone structure and smile, not to mention the hair. Right now his eyes were lit with enthusiasm as he was handed the toy.

Before the two mothers could even exchange looks, Naota threw the ball at the floor. Tohru flinched a little when the ball hit the floor, but it just harmlessly bounced up and down. Both women sighed in relief that nothing was broken, but only to freeze again. Katsuya caught the ball and was passing it to Haru.

"Here, Uncle Haru-san! Let's see how high the ball goes when you throw it!" Rin got up.

"I don't think you should throw balls in the hou…" But too late. Haru lifted the ball high over his head, and then threw it down with all the strength a powerful Haru could muster. The ball slammed against the floor, vaulted up and ricocheted off the roof, then the floor again, then the wall, and coffee table.

A plate started sliding off, but Tohru dived and caught it before it could break. The ball finally rolled to a stop, and silence followed…

"THAT_ WAS_ SO_ COOL_!" Both boys yelled at once. "Do it again! Please do it again!"

Haru just said as his laid back, pushover self "That was fun." Rin jumped up, her face beet red with anger. While Tohru from the floor paled.

"That_ That was_ TAKE THAT THING OUTSIDE TO PLAY BEFORE YOU BREAK A WINDOW!" The boys all rolled their eyes at their mothers' hopelessness and started heading for the door, only to have it open before they could even get there.

A woman with medium length dark hair and eyes entered. She wore an old dress and a slightly tarried wedding ring.

"We heard yelling. Is everything all right?"

"Oh, Machi-san!" exclaimed Tohru. "Yes… Everything's_ err, fine. The boys are just going outside to play." From behind Machi another three-year-old walked in. He had soft gray hair and calm blue eyes; he was the very image of his father as Naota was of his.

"Mirai!" Katsuya called out, delighted that his best friend was here too. Mirai smiled and waved at him, then looked imploringly at his mother.

"Can I go outside too?" He asked, his silent eyes pleading for the answer yes.

Machi's eyes widened in surprise at being asked the silly question. "Of course you can go! Go on, play!" She said, smiling at his joy. The boys all joined together and dashed outside.

"Have fun!" "We will! See ya in a bit mom!" Haru just smiled and waved, then followed the boys out. As the door closed, Tohru realized that she was still holding the plate. She placed it back on the coffee table. Rin picked up the cookies that had fallen off it and put it in the garbage; they missed the 10-second rule. Tohru saw this and promised herself to bake more later. Machi sat down on the couch.

"Is it just us girls or is more people coming?" She inquired.

"I know Kisa is coming for sure, Hiro's is at work. She really insisted on coming, says she has important news to share… Mostly everyone else is busy, but Hatori's coming with his son, Reiko. I also invited the other parents to join in on the play date; but Ayame and Mine's shop is very busy this time of year and Belle I heard is very high spirited so they won't be able to come, and Ritsu and Mitsuru are busy enough with both the Inn they're running and the twins." Rin answered, shrugging.

Tohru smiled. "Everyone is so busy! But…" She glanced sideways, a look of contentment on her face. "Everyone is also so very happy too."

Rin nodded. "Everything has been better since the curse broke."

Tohru looked up. "Yes. It has been." she said in a quiet voice. Machi looked down; she never really experienced the curse like the others had. She only had Yuki's word on it, but she believed him. She wondered again what the curse must have been like to cause such pain…

Tohru then looked at Machi and saw the uncomfortable look on her face. She reached out and gently placed her hand on top of Machi's. Machi looked up, surprised, then smiled. Rin, staring at the exchange, gently changed the subject.

The three friends then talked about their day-to-day lives, what was Tohru's new job like, how their husbands were doing with their jobs, and about the children. The atmosphere in the room was pleasant, and all the people in it, happy. Yes, things were much better now that the curse was gone.

**Author's note:well that was chapter one, (sorry it's kinda short!) everything is quite happy as you can see. Next chapter is also going to be happy too... and not much happening ether... HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE BEFORE IT PROGRESSES!?!?!? (I'm the author and I don't know) (Wait! I do know!!!! Ah... bliss.) Well since this is my first fanfic, I would like at least one review... Just so I can know how it feels like, so please! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 Past reawaking

**Author's Note****: okay... I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON! I know I said that chapter 2 would be as happy (and non-progressive) as the last... I Started Writing It And I Just Stopped And Made Chapter 3 Into Chapter 2!!!!! I'M JUST LIKE SHIGURE WITH HIS EDITOR!!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! (sob) Well... chapter 2(WAH) is mainly Tohru having a bad dream... With a little surprise(?) at the end. Can you recognise what it is? Read on.**

**Summery****: It has been years after the curse was broken, all is peaceful and happy. In till Akito receives a letter from Ren who threatens to release the curse on their children. Each family goes into hiding for 12 years, thinking it's now safe, each family returns back home... As well as the curse! (Isn't copy/paste wonderful? I don't have to type the summery all out!:)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own fruits basket. Only this plot (and some of the characters) belong to me.**

**Endless Curse**

**Chapter 2 – Reawakened past**

_Even if they're the memories that I'd rather forget, if I keep them and keep trying without running away... If I keep trying, then someday... Someday I'll be strong enough that those memories can't defeat me. I believe that, I want to believe that._

_Momiji Sohma_

The night was cool, and quiet. The heat that had baked the earth previously... was gone. A crescent moon shone from above, a sliver of silver in the night sky. In a house not far from a Sohma karate dojo and a big resterant that needed cleaning and cooking every day, Tohru sighed happily as she laid down in bed. Both Kyo and Katsuya were already asleep, tired out after the big day.

Tohru closed her eyes, as always she was grateful for the life she had, so lucky... The day had brought many happy things. Kisa had come, and she told them exciting news... Hiro asked her to marry him! While they had been celebrating this news, a sopping wet Hatori had come in. He said that he got caught in a water fight the others were having in a stream that ran through the Sohma estate, he had left his son to play with them there. She remembered how she had clean up a wet and dirty Katsuya later; but he had fun, that's all that mattered. Kyo came home from his work at the dojo later, and then he helped Tohru make dinner and they all ate as a family.

Tohru fell asleep, face still smiling, but her peace was about to be shattered. The hours crept on, the moon slowly drifting across the starry sky. As time move on, Tohru's calm expression turning into one more troubled. She kept gripping the sheets with her fists and shivered ever so often... She was having a nightmare.

***

_A familiar place... An old memory... A repeated dream._

_Tohru wasn't sleeping in a house anymore, she was sleeping in a apartment. Though she was asleep, Tohru could somehow sense the area around her... Someone... was there..._

_'This is a dream.'_

_Yes... that other person always lived there, with her. Always together._

_'This... This is a dream. Its not happening... Not real...!'_

_A familiar smell hovered over her._

_"I'm off... Tohru." The familiar person said with a smile._

_"Why didn't I say 'come home safe'... Its all my fault!"_

_'Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a...'_

_"No! You can't go! You'll be... in an accident!" The door closed behind her mother as she left._

_Tohru tried to move... To even lift a finger. She couldn't... She couldn't move at all! Tears of helplessness poured down her face. She wanted to scream._

_"Don't go! Come back!" The words wouldn't come out._

_'Just a... Its just a...'_

_"Don't go!"_

_The scene around her changed... She was on a path in a forest, just like the one she used when she lived at Shigure's house. At the far end she could see Kyo... He was walking away from her. Terrified, she started to run toward him; but the path just stretched longer._

_"Kyo-kun!" she called out, but he didn't seem to hear her. He kept walking. She could see beyond him, she could see a place... A place she never saw before, yet filled her with dread. The cat's room._

_'No... No... Its just a dream... This isn't happening... Please... No...'_

_Tohru tripped and fell, not even feeling the ground she landed on. She looked up, Kyo... was gone._

_"No, wait! Don't go!" She screamed, but couldn't even hear her own voice. Fog. A fog surrounded her, making it impossible to see. It filled her mouth, her head. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think of anything._

_"Kyo-kun..." She tried to move forward, but a gap formed under her and she fell. Time slowed, everything was black. And she still fell, and fell, and fell._

_"I want to go see him." Tohru's eyes opened wide._

_'Stop... Please stop. No more... Let the dream just stop.'_

_"...Y'know? So Shishou won't get lonely down the line." Tohru slowly brought her hands to her head, she couldn't take it anymore._

_"...Will be confined!"_

_'Stop. Stop. I can't... That all happened long ago... No more...'_

_"Get lost!"_

_"STOP IT! STOP! PLEASE!" And it did... the falling stopped. She felt the ground under her hand, it was smooth and icy to the touch. She slowly got up, looking around her in surprise. Everything was white... Blank... Nothing. It was like being on paper that was never written on, the edge to far away to see. It was all... Nothing._

_"Hm, hee, hee, hee." Tohru looked around, puzzled. Someone was giggling, someone she knew? "Ha, ha, ha, ha..." The giggling turned to laughter, it started to become cruel... Harsh. "Ha, Ha, HA, HA, HA. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAA!" The horrible noise started to shake her. Every fiber of her body started to scream, she collapsed to her knees. Cold laughter... Endless laughter... Laughter of a sick person._

_Something brushed up against her face, her head jerked to look behind her, she was scared. String... Lots of string... Tied around thirteen children behind her. Some of them she recognised; her son, his eyes sad and lonely. Mirai, hunched over and crying. Naota, his mouth gagged but still trying to scream. Rru and Chiemi, Ritsu and Mitsuru's twin son and daughter, tied together so tight they couldn't move. Reiko, who looked just like Hatori, was fruitlessly trying to free himself. Suki, Kagura's daughter who she never met because she lived so far away, hung her head in defeat. And Belle, her silver hair tangled in the string and her glasses fallen. There were other children, but their faces were blank._

_Above the strings there was another child, it's face also blank. Draped around her hand was the string everyone was caught in. Behind the child was the source of the laughter, but Tohru couldn't see who. The child's grip on the string tightened, pulling the string tighter._

_"Stop!" Tohru cried, desperate. But it didn't listen, it just pulled tighter and tigher._

_"Mama!" Katsuya cried out, but Tohru couldn't do anything. She was helpless to their pain._

***

Tohru sat up, too scared to say anything. She wildly looked around, she was back in her family's house, back in the bedroom. Kyo was beside her. She looked at the crib, not far from the bed. She half expected her son to be tangled in string, but he was safe asleep.

Kyo had woken up when Tohru had sat up, he was a light sleeper. Even when he was waking up and it was dark, he could see that his wife's face was white with fear.

"Nn? What's wrong?" he asked, also sitting up. He touched Tohru's shoulder and was shocked, her sweat had soaked through her pajamas and she was shaking. Tohru looked back at him.

"Just a nightmare. Just a dre..." She broke off, starting to softly cry. Kyo quietly gathered her up into his arms, murmuring reassuring words into her ear. After a while, the shaking stopped and she was asleep. Kyo held her like that for a while, then softly laid her down. The soft breathing he could hear from the crib, told Kyo that Katsuya was still asleep too. He then laid down as well, staying awake for a hour or two, keeping guard over his family in till he too, had gone to sleep.

***

Not long after that, Katsuya also woke up. And started crying, but not loud enough for his parents to hear, but soft to himself. Tears slowly trickled down his face at the dream he just had, that was both sweet and sad.

"We'll meet soon." he whispered, repeating the words from the person in his dream.

**Author's Note****: again... I'm sorry I changed it... As I was writing this, I thought "I want to write more with Kyo!" Sadly I only did a couple paragraphs, and I'll probably never write more of him in the story (since its about the next generation) I want to write with Yuki too... (Sighs while dreams fly out of window.) Next chapter is with EVIL REN in it. I'll update soon, unless I die from homework and Christmas rush. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3 What thought broken

**Author's Note****: hi! Um, I just wanted to thank **loritakitochan** and **FireMiko-Kagomechan**for giving me the very first reviews I have EVER received... THANK YOU SO MUCH! Okay_ this chapter is starts a few days after the dreams, Akito is reading a letter that her arch enemy (her mother) Ren, wrote to her. I know it doesn't sound like much but I'll try my hardest.**

**Summery****: It has been years after the curse was broken, all is peaceful and happy. In till Akito receives a letter from Ren who threatens to release the curse on their children. Each family goes into hiding for 12 years, thinking it's now safe, each family returns back home... As well as the curse! (the summery is getting tiring. I promise you that this will be the last chapter you'll see it in.)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own fruits basket. (If I said I did... lawyers would get mad at me! Not if I could actually write something that good. (Only this story is mine:) )**

**Warnings!****: (I should have made this earlier) CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!!!! Please don't get mad at me if you haven't read past book 16 (because there's things you learn in books 17 and 20) so... BEWARE!**

**Endless Curse**

**Chapter 3 – what thought broken**

_I didn't want to lose. Not to this woman. I wanted to prove to her, in whatever form I could. I wanted to show her._

_Akito Sohma_

The hallway stretched as ever. Outside the world had already came to life with the new morning. Mist was rising from the grass which held droplets of dew as the sunlight touched it. Birds were joyfully flying and singing, weaving together in an never-ending dance.

A woman stood just inside one of the many Japanese tradition-style windows, a small smile playing around her mouth as she marveled at the way the birds could dip their wings then lift high into the air. She sighed, then stepped away from the window and continued curtly down the hall.

She walked stiffly, as though still uncomfortable wearing long dresses and would rather wear men's clothes. She still never got over her feelings about having long hair, so she still had it short. Though many things still hadn't changed, she had the look of being happy, of being content with her life and having that feeling stay.

The head of the Sohma family met up with one of the maids in the hall. The maid gave her the day's mail but stayed and talked with Akito with the ease of respectful friendship. After some minutes they separated, both busy with the coming day's tasks.

Akito kept walking down the hall, nodding to the people that past her in till she reached her and Shigure's quarters. She softly opened and then quietly closed the door once she got through. Shigure was still asleep, he had stayed up late working on his new novel. She lovingly smiled at Shigure's sleeping form, touching the ring on her left hand to remind her it was there. She then tip-toed lightly into the other room, leaving him at peace.

Once the door was closed behind her, she strode over to the low table in the center of the room. Kneeling down, Akito plopped the mail down before her, reading the addresses on their front. Nearly all of them were just business letters concerning bills, complaints and need-to-dos. One was even an invitation to a party filled with high political figures. Then... there was another.

It was a small letter in an red envelope, with no other markings but the sending address. Akito picked it up, curiously turning it in her hands. It was blank. Suddenly Akito started getting a bad feeling from the red square of paper, it reeked with disgust and loathing. Trying to shake her head to clear it, she opened it. Inside was a white piece of folded paper, she took it out, started to unfold it and then dropped it. A droplet of blood dripping from the paper cut on her finger.

_'An ominous sign if there ever was one.'_ She thought. Paying no heed to the thin cut she reached down and opened the letter.

"Hello, Akito..."

_Drip, drip._

***

A few days before, in a old room away from the Sohmas, a woman woke up from a dream. She slowly sat up, her long black hair trailing on the pillow behind her. Her bewitchingly beautiful face was emotionless, except for a small frown creasing her lips. Then suddenly puzzled, she brought her hand up and scraped with the heel of her hand up her cheek to her eyes. Then stared at that hand.

"I never dreamt like that before." She whispered to herself, staring at the tears now dripping down her arm. "Such a dream it was. So... sweet, and yet so..." Her eyes suddenly widened, hundreds of emotions sweeping through them. Her hand dropped onto the bed, now angry tears pouring down her already tear-streaked face. After a few minutes, she stopped. Realization and sick, triumphant joy sparkling out from her eyes.

_"Hm, hee, hee, hee."_She started to giggle, her shoulders shaking. Her giggles getting louder and louder. _"Ha, ha, ha, ha..."_A cruel smile started lifting the corners of her mouth. _"Ha, Ha, HA, HA, HA. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAA!"_Ren's laughter started coming out in shrieks, the ever present madness pooling from her dark eyes. As she screamed, she knew no one would hear, yet everyone would soon know. She collapsed back onto her bed, still screaming her laughter. Yes, soon everybody would know she was winning again.

***

_Akira-san... My Akira-san... Before you were so sad and lonely, but together... we were special. Even though you're gone, I still hold the pain you bear. I've always held it in my heart, just like you... Just like you._

_Before there was us, I would always watch over you. Before there was us... I was in love with you so much, I thought nothing would ever keep us apart... Not even death._

_But... that_ that 'thing.' How could that... keep us apart? How could that 'thing' be... 'special?' It's unnatural. It being 'speical'... is not even real! What Akira-san and I were... that was 'special.' That... was real. That was where the seeds of hatred were buried. That 'special thing' was so bright to everyone else... Ours... melted._

_I love Akira-san. I always loved Akira-san, and I always will. If someone is loved by one person... that's enough isn't it? That's enough. I was the one that Akira-san needed and wanted. That 'thing' ruined everything. Together, 'we' were 'special.' Not just me, and certainly not it. 'We' were 'special.'_

_Before... after Akira-san died. I felt so loss, I didn't know what to do. I decided not to choose to do anything. I would feel what I wanted, then do it. That way, I didn't have to think. I wanted... to be back near Akira-san. That feeling... that wanting burned inside me. That was why... I didn't want that 'thing' being the head of family, like Akira-san was. I wanted to be, so that I might feel just a little closer to him. Akira-san. That... was also why I made that bet with that foolish child._

_"Show me that no one can break your wild dream! Win against me! However... if you lose... Bow at my feet. And leave the Sohma." And... I did win. That silly curse broke... but I also loss. Though they didn't stay directly... with 'it', they still... they still... And... not only that... on that child's face I saw... triumph. I don't understand what happened. Though the child still... bowed at my feet. It didn't leave... I did instead. I wasn't forced... I just wanted to... go._

_But I still want to be near Akira-san. I will always carry that feeling. And now... here is my chance. My chance to win ultimately and be... special again. Because when I am special... I am with Akira-san._

***

Ren had long since stopped laughing when she sat up again. All madness it seemed, had gone. She calmly got up, and walked to her table. She picked up a piece of paper from a pile, and got her pen from a drawer. She sat down on the only chair and began to write a letter.

"Hello, Akito...

How are you doing? At least now I don't have to hear you sprout your pathetic garbage anymore... I hear that your ex-zodiac is doing fine. Some of them have even started familys' I hear... You married Shigure, are you planing to start one yourself? How... perfect. You know, today I woke up from a dream. A dream only you and the zodiac have dreamed before. You know what the person of my dream said to me? _"The return of what thought broken, through the children of those who broke it."_ It almost sounds like gibberish... but it tells the truth. And even now, can't you and the others' felt what I feel? Look at some of the children, are they acting a little different? You can still hug them, they won't change into their forms. Not till the new 'god' sees them, and only I know where that 'god' is. You might be asking yourself why am I telling you all this... The answer is that once you tell everyone else, they'll all leave you to protect their children. And if they stay... that new zodiac will replace them, and you. Either way... I win. You will loose after all. See you someday.

Ren Sohma,

The one who is truly special.

**Author's Note****: I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. I didn't have a chance for a few days and then... I had writer's block. (I hate writer's block!) I only could get started again when I made myself think... What is Ren actually thinking? I never thought so much of her before. What made her sick and what-not... I don't know how well I did (one reason is because it is 1:30 in the morning (my writer's block suddenly vanished and I had to write!!!)) but I hope it's okay... Okay_ next chapter Akito calls a meeting under much distress from reading letter. Family then decides to split apart and go into hiding... That's all I'm saying for now. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye

**Author's Note****: man! How can Christmas be only a few days off?! The year is passing WAY too quickly... After this is exams (sob) so I don't know when I'll be able to update again... probably not till February... (this makes me angry!) Well, after this chapter FINALLY comes the real beginning of the story. Lots of touching goodbyes and so-forth. Hope you like it, read on.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own fruits basket. I don't own fruits basket. I don't own fruits basket. I don't own fruits basket. I don't own fruits basket. (Takes breath in) I_ DON'T_ OWN_ FRUITS_ BAAAAAASSSSSKKKEEEETTTT! (thunk! (passed out from screaming.))**

**Warnings!****: CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!!!! (I shall always have this up now.) Oh, and a... the rating has gone up to T for some swearing... It's not bad, but I feel safer this way. (how many swear words in here... one? and it's not even very bad... I can't type swear... heh, heh.)**

**Endless Curse**

**Chapter 4 – Goodbye**

_Even when you leave something... you find something new! Go ahead and say goodbye. What comes next is "nice to meet you"!_

_Naohito Sakuragi_

The day that had started so calm and happy... had turned to despair. It was the same day; the sun still shone, people who knew nothing of what happened still chatted with each other and sometimes even laughed. Even the other zodiac families lived their lives, though they all felt down for some reason. The morning was passing, yet to Akito, horror had made time stand still.

"What happened?" Akito kept repeating those whispers to herself. It felt like the world had ended again.

_Drip, drip._

Shigure woke up, blinking away sleep from his eyes. He slowly sat up, stretching. Rubbing the back of his head he looked at the clock on the far wall, 10:30...

_'Ah... 10:30 already? Oh well, at least later on today I can pretend not to have finished it!'_he thought, darkly to himself. Mitchan had retired from her job as an editor after she married Ristu, it was kind of sad when she left but... Shigure's new editor was even more fun to tease!

He stood up, seeing as he did that the door to the other room was open and someone inside it. He smiled, it must be Akito. He then cantered in, joking in his usual way.

"Ah! As ever the beautiful head-of-house has been doing bone grinding work since early this morning! Aren't you the least bit jealous that I, being a novelist can sleep or eat... and possibly do some kind of writing... whenever I plea..." He stopped, his wife had not turned around, she didn't seem to have heard him either... Something was wrong. He quickly strode to her side, gently cupping her face with his fingertips, he saw that it was wet with tears. Akito didn't say anything, but silently handed him a piece of paper. He read it.

"Oh..." he said queitly, shocked. Akito then started shaking, she collasped againist Shigure and cried. He didn't say anything, he just held her in that poision whilst gently stroking her hair to calm her. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"W... we have... to call a... meeting." Akito sobbed against his chest, yet they still stayed together like that. Shigure slowly nodded.

"Yeah..." he said, staring at nothing in particular.

***

It was now night time, the entire zodiac families had managed to come. Kagura and her boyfriend Senri took the longest to get there since they lived on the other side of Japan. But now everyone was here, all the adults were in a big room in the main building while the children were in a different part, the maids watching over them as they slept. Akito and Shigure hadn't arrived yet, so all the adults were talking anxiously among themselves.

"Does anyone have even the slightest clue of what's going on?!" Hiro demanded, his arm draped over Kisa's sholders, who looked nervous. Nearly everyone else else shook their heads, both Haru and Kyo were pacing nearby, growling at the closed door.

"Well obviously, none of us know what the hell's going on, do we!" Arisa snapped from across the room, while Kureno was unsuccessfully trying to calm her. They had all been urgently called to the room hours ago, and still the head-of-house didn't show up. Haru was starting to walk more quickly as he paced, his eyes turning thunderous and was about to turn black. Machi and Tohru were just sitting in the corner, both twisting the napkins they had in their hands. Yuki, Hatori, Mayuko and Senri quietly stood by, watching everyones' else reaction. Mine and Momiji were just casually talking about different fashions they liked.

"Don't fret!" Ayame suddenly commanded. "Whether or not the stars and sea will bestow the knowledge we seek, is up the mighty queen and king of the ever growing Sohma family. Or shall we wither here, forever seeking peace as the sands of time bring forth..."

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" Kyo shouted at him, halting in his tracks to glare daggers at him.

"...the worlds of dreaming and truth that will answer one day in the far future. But of what that truth will reveil..." Ayame continued, as if nothing happened. Kyo looked as if he really was going to kill him. But before anything more could be said or done, the door finally opened and Shigure and Akito came in.

Everyone could see that some thing was wrong right away; Akito had long tear tracks down her face and was being supported by the grim faced Shigure. Every one fell quiet and waited for the head-of-family to speak.

"I'm sorry that I had to call all of you in like this." She said, her lips barly moving but was able to speak loud enough for everyone to hear. "I have grave news to tell you."

_Drip, drip._

"WHAT?!" Yelled everyone at once. Horror on each and everyone of their faces. Tohru had gone white with the returning memory of her dream, Kyo had also gone the color of death and quietly held her, too scared to do anything else. Rin looked as if she was going to be sick while Haru stood still, no one sure if he had just turned black or not. Yuki slowly sat down on the floor looking as if all his strengh had gone, Machi keeled beside him looking scared. Ritsu and Mitsuru were silent for once. And everyone else betrayed their grief in their own way at how horrified they were of hearing their childrens' fate.

"How... how can we stop this?" Kisa asked in a whisper that carried across the room, since becoming engaged to Hiro she had been thinking of the family she would one day have with him, and was now scared. Anyone who wasn't to numb with shock to answer, just shook their heads. The silence spread out like a cancer, as it dredged on the feeling of panic mounted in everyone.

_'We must leave.'_Everyone realized, closing their eyes in despair.

***

"Those of you who are not going too far away, should change their last name from Sohma... Just to be safe."

"It may also be just a fluke that Ren is trying to pull... If no-one or the police can't find her, after some years you could maybe come again."

"What about the children? They don't realize that this isn't a game... Should... Should their memories of this place be... erased...?"

Mirai who was playing with Katsuya in the grass nearby, didn't understand one bit of the adults' behavior these last few days. At first it was very fun, him and all of his cousins were having a sleepover in the same house! But after that, all theirs parents were packing everything in boxes. When Mirai asked his mom why she was doing that she just when on with her rant that she wasn't... but actually was, and wasn't going to tell him the reason. Then he asked his dad, but he was unable to answer too.

"They're crazy." He said absently to Katsuya, tilting his head to look at their parents.

"Yeah..." Katsuya said, plucking at more blades of grass. Suddenly his eyes filled with mischievous delight. "Wanna go to the stream and catch frogs?" he said, leaning towards him. Mirai also devilishly smiled and nodded. It would be much more fun then just sitting here in their parents' view. They both got up to leave, but before they could sneak away someone came up behind them and scooped them into his arms.

"Hey!" Both Mirai and Katsuya yelled at once, but Kakeru just smiled brightly back at them. Mirai's uncle always had that smile... and still had the messy mop of hair of his, it was the one of the many traits Mirai knew of his uncle. He just gently threw them onto his shoulders, walking back towards the adults and explaining as he did.

"Hey... It's just about time to leave soon! Before you can go charging after frogs we still have to pay a speical... visit to Uncle Ha'ri..." For the first time in Mirai ever knowing him, Kakeru's voice seemed... a bit somber. Before he could even ponder on this, Katsuya was handed to his father. Mirai could also see that the orange headed man that gently held his best friend was also... sad. _'What is going on?'_ he thought.

Kyo casting his eyes down, gruffly said "Nearly time to go... Better say goodbye." At which point both three-year-olds stared in surprise at the two adults.

"We're not going together? We're leaving? Goodbye?" They both started at the two adults, but their faces were if a bit... grim. So they both shrugged and said their goodbyes, sadly waving to each other.

"See you later Mirai." Katsuya half-hearted said.

"Yeah, see you soon." Then said Mirai, both children voicing out how they thought this would just be a trip and not possibly forever.

"Best friends?"

"Best friends."

"..."

"ALL RIGHT!" They both then yelled, both doing a thumbs-up to each other. It was a trick taught to them by Shigure and Ayame, their ever inspiring uncles. Both parties then walked away from each other, Mirai back towards his family and Katsuya toward the Sohma's doctor clinic where Hatori worked. Mirai could see Mayuko walking out of there, her son asleep in her arms with a blank expression on his face.

_'What's going to happen?'_Mirai asked himself, feeling a small flicker of fear for the first time at the adults' strange behavior.

***

Machi quietly close the car door, her son sleeping in his booster seat inside, his memories of the Sohma just surrpressed. Their family was one of the last to leave. All the other families had already changed their last names and were on their way to different parts of Japan. Kagura was just going to now marry her boyfriend and receive his last name, Hinamori. Momiji surprisingly was going to move all the way to Canada! He had been planing it for a while... he wanted to play violin there and be famous. Machi, Yuki and Mirai were all going to live with Kakeru and his wife komaki in a big house, in a small city, in northern Japan.

Machi then walked over towards Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Shigure and Akito, who were all saying their last parting words. She joined them, and soon afterward ended up crying like the rest.

"You take care, of you and the baby, won't you." she said to Akito, who nodded sadly. Only the zodiac knew that Akito was a couple weeks pregnant, but since Akito had to stay on as the head-of-house she and Shigure couldn't leave with the others.

"We'll raise it in secret." Shigure said, while waving goodbye to them as they walked back to their car.

"Be safe!" Tohru called to all of them, and then they all were in their cars. Driving out of the Sohma, and hopefully away from the curse.

**Author's note****: my longest chapter yet! You know it's HARD writing for eccentric characters like Kakeru and Ayame!!!! (I really didn't do well on Kakeru...) I'll try harder next time! I don't know when I'll be able to update again with end of semester coming up, but soon! (I hope.) Okay, next chapter is... I don't know what. I guess random chapter about how all the families are settling into new homes. I'll go with that. (It may not surprise you but I have only vague ideas what will happen in the story... the ending is a mystery to both you and me! (heh, heh.)) See ya someday! R&R.**


End file.
